Found
by kage-chibi-san
Summary: All he knew himself as was 27. He had only a few friends in the hell hole he was in right now. That is, until someone frees him and his friends...


**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KHR! However much I love it it isn't mine :( . Now on with the story!**

**Oh and BTW, if you don't already know the numbers:**

**27 = Tsuna**

**69 = Mukuro**

**18 = Hibari**

**80 = Yamamoto**

**59 = Gokudera**

**I had to make up numbers for Ryohei and Lambo because they didn't have any**

**32 = Ryoheir**

**41 = Lambo**

Drip, drip, drip. The dripping sound continued on as I slowly opened my eyes to gaze at my surroundings. I was in my cell again, if you could call it a cell. I was in a metal crate, with bars separating myself from freedom. If I stood, my head and hair would brush up against the top of the crate. I have been in this crate ever since I was born. I am only ever let out for exercise, and experiments. Yes that's right, experiments. There are scientists here and they mess with young kids DNA. They change them, thinking that they are geniuses, by mixing them with the DNA of other beings. In my case, as well as my friends, that would be the DNA of animals. My DNA was mixed with that of a domesticated cat. Now I have two caramel colored cat ears from my head and a tail matching it protruding from my tail bone. Many people might long for such appendages, however I gained them through many pain filled, tortuous experiments. Somehow during the mix, I gained some more attributes besides my ears and tail. I have the ability to control fire. No, not like breathing out fire like a dragon, but with my hands. I can make fire come out of thin air and also use it for propulsion to fly around. Because I could use this power to kill the scientists, they shackled my hands with thick, heavy metal cuffs. Now I can only ever use my fire when they wish me to do so. My friends that I met throughout the years through the bars of my crate also have powers of their own. 69 was a fox hybrid with power in one of his eyes. The power of illusions. When he was younger, when I first met him, he had a bandage over his eye because he couldn't control it then, but a year passed and he almost murdered all of the scientists when they let him our of his cage to do another experiment. Regretfully they quickly knocked him unconscious. Ever since then, they kept 69 in a tunnel type glass cast, filled with fluid. There they put him in. It doesn't kill him because he can still breathe with an oxygen mask, but now he is never let out, never experimented on. I miss him terribly. He was a great friend. Always managing to cheer me up with stories and talks of freedom. 59 is my closest friend. He is a leopard hybrid, but he didn't receive any special powers through the mixing of DNA. 18 is an aloof, quiet kid. He is a wolf mix, so he is the lone wolf. His special power is the ability to control metal. He can make metal form it to his will, or make it come out of thin air. He escaped many times before and so he, like me, is cuffed so that he can't control metal. 80 is a really cheery character. He always tries to smile even in the toughest situations. He is a domesticated dog hybrid and he developed amazing abilities with the sword. 32 is a bear hybrid and he developed super strength. Because of this everyday he has to take a pill to nullify his powers. Last is 41. He is a big crybaby, but a nice friend. He is a cow hybrid and has the ability of electricity. He too has to have shackles. My name is 27. We are all named numbers because there is no use to give us names. Most experiments die within a day because the mixing with DNA went wrong. We are considered the "elite" out of their experiments just because we survived. We are all only 6 years old, however we are all smarter then our actual age because being hybrids, our brain capacity increased even if it is the same size physically. We learned reading, writing, and speaking all ourselves from being observant. I sighed and let a lone tear slip from my eye until it fell onto the cold floor of my crate. Would we ever get out of here? Would we be cursed to live on in this hell hole? Suddenly, commotion met my ears. I flickered them in the way that the sound was coming from and I realized it was coming from the door. The same door blocking away light and freedom. Were the scientists coming back to conduct more of their horrid experiments? I quickly scooted to the far back of my cage and cowered, ears lowered and tail covering my small form. The door then burst open and my friends that were sleeping in their cages before jumped awake. We all watched with wide eyes as a silhouette was outlined in the door frame, then a man stepped in. He had soft sky blue eyes much like my own and a shock of messy golden hair in a disarray, also exactly like my own except for the color. He moved aside and six others came in from behind him. This certainly confused me. Where were the scientists? Were they new ones? Here to experiment on us? Suddenly one of them came up to my cage. He had red hair and green eyes and a tattoo much like branches on the right side of his face. I cowered behind the bars of my cage, trying to push myself farther away, but the bars wouldn't let me. What he did next was not what I was expecting. He pulled out some keys from his back pocket, unlocked my cage, and then did the same to all the rest of the cages, which were only those of my friends, since they were the only ones in there with me. After the red haired man moved back to the golden haired one. Everyone quickly crowded around me, fearing what was going to happen. The golden haired man then stepped up a little, and cleared his throat, then he started speaking.

"Please don't be afraid, we are not like those inhuman beings who are experimenting on you. My name is Giotto and I am head of the police department. These are my officers." He stated, inclining his head to those standing next to and behind him.

"We are going to take you to our house, where we all live." Giotto said.

"...H-How do we know that we can trust you?" I asked, stuttering a bit from my fear.

"Let me show you."

With that said, the man now known as Gino walked toward me. I inched back a little, but when he took out a set of keys, I got curious, and so I held still. He took my hand, and then unlocked the shackles binging them. After he freed my hands, he freed 41 and 18. I looked at him, shocked. Did he know that we could use our powers against him now? Seeing my shocked look, the red haired man next to Giotto spoke up.

"We know of your powers and the risks we are taking, but we want you to know that you can trust us. By the way my name is G." G said.

I stood there for a moment, my eyes narrowed trying to think of something that they might be planning, anything suspicious at all, but I could think of none. I looked behind me at my friends and I noticed that they were all looking at me, waiting for me to make a move. Through silent communication, I realized what they wanted and quickly looked toward Giotto and his officers.

"We...We will go with you, but could we save one more of our friends?" I asked, hoping they would way yes.

"Of course. Let us go to him." The black haired man named Asari said.

_1 day later_

A lot had happened since a yesterday. After we had saved 69, we arrived at the mansion that Giotto and his officers were living in. That was our first time outside of the experimentation lab and we were awed at the sun, the skies, the trees and grass, everything. After we arrived at their home, they gave us clothes to change into, and later we ate together. Of course they were being generous, but we were all very hesitant. The scientists were never this nice to us. They always caused us pain, and would be rough and harsh with us. The main scientists would be so fascinated in us, but lower level scientists were disgusted with us. With them looking down upon us, we found we could not accept ourselves. I, as well as my friends, feared that these people would also feel just like the low level scientists and be disgusted with us as the days passed. We were afraid of being rejected, and taken back to those scientists. Gino tried breaking the silence by introducing his officers. I learned that the other black haired person besides Asari was Knuckles, the green haired man was Lampo, the silver haired man was Alaude, and the blue haired man was Daemon. We all nodded in acknowledgment, but we all remained silent. Afraid that if we said a thing, they would turn on us. Giotto sighed as in defeat and suggested that we all go to bed. We had gotten new rooms inside the enormous mansion, and we quickly made out way to them. When I was settled onto my bed, I was startled when a knock resounded through my new room. I quickly called a meek "enter" and Giotto stepped into my room. I was nervous when he walked toward me. Were my fears coming true? Was he going to demand me and my friends leave his mansion? My ears flattened to my head at this thought. Giotto seemed to notice this because he softly sat down on the edge of my bed.

"Don't be afraid, I just want to talk. I...noticed that you are all very hesitant, is there a reason for this?" Giotto asked softly.

"...We, We are afraid that we are going to be rejected, that you will be disgusted with us, that you will not accept us for what we are right now." I replied, looking straight into his eyes at the last sentence.

Many emotions flickered through his sky blue eyes at that moment. Then,

"I would never reject you or any of your other friends and neither will any of my officers. I would like to tell you the truth. When you were just a year old, you were kidnapped from your family. This family happened to be one of my closest friend's family. His name was Cozart, he was your older brother. When the scientists kidnapped you, they killed Cozart and your family. That day, I came to your house after you were kidnapped, and what I found was devastating."

Giotto stopped for a moment, and took a deep breath, then slowly let it out. It looked as if it pained him to talk of this. When he looked at me I could see the grief in his eyes, then he continued.

"When I walked in, the whole house was eerily quiet. I made my way to your parents room, to see if everything was alright and I found them killed in their bed. Stabbed through the sheets before they could even get out to do anything. I ran through the entire house searching for you or Cozart, but you were nowhere to be found. Then I found Cozart in your room. He was hunched over by your crib. He had a bullet wound to the stomach and was slowly dieing. Luckily I made it to him before he died. When he heard my footsteps and looked up, I could see the pain in his eyes from losing you. Cozart had adored you. I slowly made my way over to him and kneeled down. Cozart reached out to me and grabbed the front of my shirt. Sobbing he told me what had happened. How they had taken you from him and his parents, how they killed your parents, and how they had shot Cozart before they left with you in their arms. I had listened silently to him, and then Cozart grasped my shirt a little tighter. He knew the end was coming soon. He looked me straight in the eyes and asked if I would promise to find you, for him. That was his dying will. I couldn't do anything but agree. I had loved Cozart as a friend, and I wished to carry out one last wish for him. After I agreed, Cozart smiled one last time and wished me to say hello to you when I found you, and then he breathed his last breath before dying of blood loss. After Cozart died, I swore to myself that I would find you no matter what happened. Along the way I met all my friends, my officers that are here in this very mansion. They tagged along to help me find you. I never knew where you were, but I would never give up."

Giotto was silent with his head hung down, as if telling the story took all the energy from him. I was shocked to say the least. I wished that I was able to meet my brother, Cozart. I was also thankful for Giotto, for keeping his promise all these years, never giving up to find me. Giotto then looked up, with the beginnings of tears pooling in his eyes.

"I would just like to tell you how happy I am that I was finally able to find you after all these years, and I am also sorry for not finding you all these years until now."

With that last sentence Giotto hung his head in defeat, the tears finally breaking out and rolling down his face and onto the orange bed covers. I looked on sadly as he cried. They must have been pent up tears of frustration, grief, pain, and finally, tears of joy, for finally completing Cozart's will. I was astonished. I knew that he must have been frustrated for himself, with all the long years it took to finally find me, however he did find me in the end. Wasn't that all that mattered? He should be happy right now. With these thoughts going through my head, I turned to Giotto and said two words to him.

"Thank You."

Giotto looked at me quickly, his eyes whipping to look toward mine.

"Why are you thanking me?" Giotto asked in a whisper, disbelief coating his words. "I only found you now, after all of these years, after all of the pain you had to go through."

"I am thanking you because you never gave up in finding me. You kept your promise to my brother. I am also thanking you because you accepted me and my friends. I am thanking you because of all you have done." I replied, looking up to him with a smile.

**Soooo, a little attempt at KHR with a plot sort of like the Maximum Ride series by James Patterson. Wonderful series by the way. Tell me what you think of it. Also I am open to suggestions such as what should happen next, should this stay a oneshot, and so on. Please REVIEW :D they are much appreciated. Thank You! Ja ne~**

** - Kage **


End file.
